


Moon's Request

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: Vil wants to surprise Idia, and what better way than to show up to his house unannounced with a gift
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Moon's Request

The Isle of Lamentation; it was a dark place, most associated with death and mourning, as well as the gloom that goes along with the two. Perhaps the darkest place of the Isle was the Shroud residence, the home of a noble family, cursed for generations.

And this very home was the destination of the beautiful and famous Vil Schoenheit. 

It was summer break for the students of NRC, and Vil had finally gotten a gap in his schedule to be able to go on a proper vacation, and what he chose to do? Pay a surprise visit to Idia Shroud, his dear boyfriend.

They had spoken every day of the break when they had the time, but Vil had never told him of the break he had gotten, wanting to surprise him by showing up personally, and he was in the process of doing just that, finding his way through the dark isle with his mind set on one thing.

He had brought a gift as well, of course, something he knew Idia would like. See, during the break, he had did some work for a game Idia had shown interest in, but he never told Idia about the roll, or that he was able to get the collector's edition for him, something that he had wanted but wasn’t able to preorder in time. Vil smiled at the thought of his reaction to receiving it, knowing he would be happy with it, especially since he’s getting it before the game even releases.

At last, he arrived of the door to the Shroud Manner, knocking on the door and waiting, the door soon being opened with a figure of a maid appearing.

“What is your business here? I don’t recall the master or lady having any guests planned to come”

“Expected, and I apologize for coming unannounced. I’m Vil Schoenheit, and I’m here to see the young master, I’m a friend of his. I would have given warning ahead of time but I wanted to surprise him”

“I see. Give me a moment to check with the Master. Though I know who you are based on name alone and trust that you aren’t lying, but unplanned guests must go through him first, so wait out here, it shouldn’t take long”

Vil nodded, waiting outside as the door shut and the maid shuffled off inside. He stuck out amongst everything around him, most of the isle’s inhabitants being a deathly pale, much unlike his own youthful, fair skin. Even the maid had looked like she had at least one foot in the grave, even though she couldn’t have been over 40. 

_ ‘That's just what happens when you live somewhere this dark, I guess..’  _

About 5 minutes later, the door opened once more, a man now greeting him. He had the same hair as Idia, safe to assume this is his father. All Vil knew about him was that he was an engineer of great merit, anything beyond that he had no idea. He never really payed attention to those types of things, not unless it was Idia talking about it. 

“Vil Schoenheit, correct?”

“Yes, that would be me”

“And you’re Idia’s friend?”

“Yes”

The other man thought for a moment, a smile forming on his face. 

“I see then. Thank you for becoming his friend. With how he acts, I’m not sure how many actual ones he has” 

_ ‘Ah, so Idia has never spoken about me, good call to only refer to myself as his friend..’  _ Vil had thought to himself, responding out loud with “Yes, he’s a good friend of mine, as well as a fellow dorm leader in NRC”

“Wonderful! I can go have someone tell him you're he-”

“Don’t. I want to surprise him myself”

The master Shroud stepped out of Vil’s way, opening the door wider. “Then please, come in, I can have Lia show you the way” He gestured to the maid from before, who bowed slightly and started walking off towards the stairs, waiting for Vil to follow.

“Thank you, sir,” he nodded in gratitude, following after Lia. They walked in silence for a few minutes, finally reaching Idia’s room.

“Here it is.” And as Lia spoke, she left, probably off to do some other chores and whatnot, but that was none of his concern. All Vil was focused on in the man who was supposed to behind the door in front of him.

One knock

Two knocks

Three knocks.

No response, other than an audible groan of annoyance and a small “come back later I’m busy” from the other side. Vil chuckled to himself, before actually speaking up this time. 

“Idia, it’s Vil, open the door” as soon as he had said the his name, he heard shuffling from behind the door, hearing it quickly unlock as Idia opened it and stared at Vil, his surprise evident, as was how unprepared he was for Vil’s sudden visit.

“V-Vil!! WHat are you doing here??! You didn’t tell me you were visiting, and whats with the bags?” Idia had no idea what was going on, that much was clear. Not like he should have known what was going on in the first place anyways, Vil hadn’t told him about this visit after all. 

“Well, I had a gap in my schedule, so I decided to have a small vacation and decided to come spend some time with you, and we probably won’t get to be able to spend time like how we did last year during our 4th year either, since we’ll be doing independent studies, so I took it upon myself to come by and visit you, and maybe stay for a few days. I also brought a gift, now can I come in?”

“O-of course!! I just didn’t expect you to be here at all and my room is a mess there is stuff everywhere but I can clean it if you want it sho-” Vil stopped him right there

“It’s fine Idia, you don’t need to clean, I dealt with your dorm room I can deal with your actual room” He nudged himself past Idia and into his room, and lo and behold, it was a wreck, but it had a sense of coziness to it, a chaotic order, possibly due to this ultimately being where Idia is most comfortable, and therefore where he took most care into making it how he felt he needed it, and the messiness of it had Idia’s own charm to it, merch relating to his interests and machinery strewn about amongst the mess, but nowhere that would cause inconvenience or where it would be damaged.

Vil walked over to the bed, placing his stuff onto the floor and getting out his gift for Idia, walking over to him and handing it over. “For you, I’m certain it’s something you’ll love” 

Idia took the box from Vil, wondering what it could possibly be. He unwrapped it, opening the cardboard box hidden under the paper and a gasp of surprise came from him as he saw what was inside, taking out the box’s contents to confirm it was, infact, what he thought it was. 

“VIL!!! How did you get this?? The game isn’t even out yet and the collector's edition sold out almost immediately!!! Thank you for giving me this but,,, But HOW???!?”

Vil chuckled 

‘ _ He’s so cute, and for what? Me to fall for him? Ah, I love Idia, I really do’ _

“Well, the how is a surprise, you’ll just have to find that out for yourself, primarily by playing through the game. There will be a point where you realize exactly why I could get this” He was smiling, genuinely smiling, as he spoke. He wanted to watch Idia play, watch Idia’s reaction when he figured out just how Vil could get his hands on the collector's edition, to get to his biggest scene for his role in the game, a role that even the promotional material kept hidden, a role that he knew Idia would recognize as him immediately once he heard the voice.

“I feel like I can guess how, just by what you’re saying, but we’ll see when I start playing then” Idia suddenly then got up, hugging Vil and causing him to lose his balance and fall back onto Idia’s bed, landing softly onto the sheet, and Vil hugged Idia in return, laughing.

“I love you Idia, I really do. I’m so happy we met each other”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there were any inconsistancies and such, I really tried. Hope you enjoyed reading ^^


End file.
